A number of electronic devices today are capable of communicating data wirelessly. Examples of such devices may include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, among others. During use, devices may come into proximity or direct contact with a user, which may result in electromagnetic radiation emitted from the device being absorbed by the user's body. A measurement of such energy is specified as a specific absorption rate (“SAR”).